Inevitable
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: Why would anyone send a package to Blair Bass? Post 2.13.


**Title**: Inevitable [1/1]

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Author**: Diamondinsanity/ Karmawiccan

**Rating**: PG/K+

**Pairing**: Blair/Chuck

**Word count**: 1241

**Timeline**: In between 2.13 and 2.14

**Spoilers**: 2.13

**Summary**: Why would anyone address a package to Blair Bass?

**Notes**: Just a random little Christmas one-shot. Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

**XoXo**

**

* * *

**

Even though Blair refused to say the words out loud, she was moping. It was just as bad as it had been when she was fallen from grace. Leave it to Chuck Bass to cause her whole world to fall apart. Again. He was very good at making her life miserable, and Blair figured that was just one of the million signs that it was true she was in love with Chuck Bass. After all, if she didn't love him, he wouldn't be so good at making her life a living hell.

It was the middle of the day, but Blair hadn't gotten out of bed yet. Truth be told, she'd spent her entire winter break so far in bed. She honestly didn't see the point of getting out of bed. Her best friend was in South America and the man she was in love with didn't want to be found. It was depressing really, and it made her wonder how many days like this Audrey suffered through.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota's voice rang out from the stairs. "Miss Blair! UPS man for you."

Blair groaned and buried her face into her pillow. Of all people, Dorota knew very well that she did not want to leave her bed, and that she saw no point in being forced out of her room. Certainly Dorota wasn't going to actually make her get out of bed. She knew better. Didn't she?

"Miss Blair! They need your signature!"

Of course they did. She tossed the pillow to the side, and for a brief moment she actually considered going downstairs and just getting this over with. But in the past week, she'd been anything but helpful and rarely did anything that she was told to do. She honestly didn't see the point in being _Perfect Blair Waldorf_ right now. In fact, it was the last thing that she wanted to be. The only thing she wanted to be was with Chuck.

"Miss Blair!" Dorota hollered again. "You want this package. You come now! Don't make me come up there!"

Knowing that Dorota meant business, she finally rolled out of bed. She slipped on a robe and ignored her reflection in the mirror, not wanting to see just how much of a mess she looked. Frankly, she didn't care at the moment; she didn't care about much of anything these days. She all but stomped down the stairs, glaring at Dorota before approaching the UPS man.

"Blair Bass?" The man asked her.

She stared at him suddenly finding it very hard to breathe. Why was the UPS man asking her if she was Blair Bass. Who in the world would address a package to her with that name? It made absolutely no sense. In fact, it was cruel and unusual punishment. Who would be mean enough to do that to her?

"Miss Bass?" He prompted again, readjusting the package and his clipboard.

It was when he shifted the small brown package that Blair saw the scrawl with her name and address on it. She knew whose handwriting that was. That was Chuck's handwriting. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Mrs. Bass." She corrected instinctively, not wanting to be referred to as Chuck's sister in any way, shape, or form. Suddenly needing to know what was in that package she grabbed the clipboard from him and scribbled a signature on the electronic signature pad, hesitating slightly when it came time to sign her last name. It was so strange to sign her name Blair Bass.

When he handed her the package, she all but snapped it out of his hands, desperate to know why Chuck would be sending her anything. After all, he had made it perfectly clear that they were not dating and that he wanted nothing to do with her. And yet here was a package from him arriving on Christmas Eve. She looked at the package, disappointed to see that there was no name or return address on the left hand corner. "Why is there no return address?" She tried to keep the confusion from her voice.

The man shrugged as he started towards the elevator. "I just deliver the packages; I don't care much about who sends them." He paused at the elevator for a moment. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Bass."

The tears were already streaming down her face when he walked into the elevator. It made sense that the package had been addressed to Blair Bass. He didn't want anyone to know he'd sent it; or where he was. It still stung that he had messed with her head like that, though.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota asked cautiously. "Should I put that under the tree with the other presents?"

Blair clutched the package to her chest. "No. No." She started for the stairs. "I'll be in my room." With that she practically ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She threw herself onto her bed, hiding beneath her blankets once again before ripping into the brown wrapping on the package. Once the wrapping was off, she stared blankly down at the black box in her hands. It was a jewelry box. Slowly she opened the box, staring for a long while at the piece of paper on top.

_I already had it._

_Doesn't change anything._

The tears started streaming down her face again as she placed the note down on the bed next to her. She took a long deep breath before glancing into the box again.

Inside the jewelry box was a locket. It looked like it was silver, but she knew that Chuck Bass knew her better than that. Waldorfs did not wear silver; they wore white gold. The locket had an intricate design of butterflies all over the front of it.

Her hands began shaking as she picked the locket out of the box. She flipped it over and studied the back of it. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she traced her fingers over the engraved i_2008_/i. Slowly she opened the locket, and felt all the air drain out of her lungs.

Inside the locket was a picture of her and Chuck at his father's wedding. They looked happy and in love, and it made her feel like someone was stabbing her. She forced herself to look at the other side. Of course there was another engraving. It was simple, but sweet. Just one word:

_Inevitable_

Her tears turned into heart wrenching sobs as she clutched the locket to her chest. All she wanted to know was why everything had to change; why their relationship had to break like this. It was breaking her heart. She just wished they could have had a normal Christmas for once. One where they were talking to each other; One where he'd actually been able to give her his present himself.

She slid the locket around her neck before falling back against her pillows and crying herself to sleep. It was the closest thing she would have to sleeping with Chuck for a long while, and she knew it. The only comforting fact was knowing that after everything Chuck Bass still cared about her. Despite all harsh words, he still cared enough about her to send her Christmas present.

She wished she could hate him, but she couldn't. Being in love sucked. But he was right about one thing: they were inevitable. Now she just had to remind him of that fact.


End file.
